kingsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilboa
The Kingdom of Gilboa is a monarchy ruled by the King, Silas Benjamin, and the royal family. It has been in numerous conflicts with the neighboring country of Gath. Its capital city is Shiloh, where the royal family lives. The country is home to the tallest building on Earth, Unity Hall. History Settlers first crossed into the valley of Gilboa from the Southern Regions, and intitially had good relations with the indigenous Gath tribes. However, disputes soon arose over water and herding rights, Causing tensions between the communities. As Gilboan settlers worked to develop the land the Gath Union began to rely upon it's military power to keep it's rivals at bay Unification War The Unification War was a 50 year long conflict that involved 3 nations now part of Gilboa. As tensions between Gath and Gilboa rose Carmel and Selah formed a Triple Alliance with Gath against Gilboa. The war was a devastating blow to Gilboa nearly destroying its economy and leveling its cities. In the latter part of the war General Silas Benjamin led a counter-offensive and conquered Carmel and Selah. King Vesper Abbadon of Carmel was captured and imprisoned and the Triple Alliance fell. Gath eventually signed an armistice agreement with Gilboa ending the war. When the war was finally over Gilboa was in dire need of repair.During the Unification War the city of Shiloh was heavily bombed by the armies of Gath, Carmel and Selah. Shiloh was turned into an utter wasteland After the war Silas Benjamin, a General who during the war rose to the rank of King, took it upon himself to rebuild the city of Shiloh, basing his efforts out of Port Prosperity. In over 20 years Silas turned the city from a wasteland into what it is today. Shiloh was officially made the capital of Gilboa during the Inauguration of Shiloh. Gilboa - Gath War After twenty years of uneasy armistice between Gath and Gilboa the two countries re-entered conflict, with Gilboa counter-attacking Gath after a skirmish which left 36 Gilboan Royal Army soldiers wounded and another eight killed. Gath introduced the Goliath, a heavily armored and maneuverable Tank to the battlefield, shifting the balance of power, forcing Gilboa to enact conscription and double the number of infantry on the border. The two sides were locked in a war of attrition, until a Gilboan private named David Shephard performed a remarkable act of heroism on the battlefield, an act that finally brought Gath and Gilboa together for peace talks. King Silas negotiated an end to the conflict and an agreement with the Premiere of Gath to hand over Port Prosperity and all other territories conqured by Gilboa during the Unification War. Economy The national currency of Gilboa is the Laurel. The Royal Treasury is the central bank of Gilboa and is responsible for issuing currency. The Laurel is back by gold reserves held by the Royal Treasury. Based on today's market exchange rates, Gilboa is the seventh largest economy in the world. The economy of Gilboa can be divided into sectors Heavy Industries, with emphasis on the auto-motive industry, mining and steel and textile production; the service sector, dominated by financial services such as banking and insurance; and agriculture, farming and livestock. Heavy Industries One of the most prominent in the Heavy industry in PharmaCross one of the largest pharmecutical firms in the world. Gilboa is also the leader in the auto-motive industry especially with their new hybrid car the Gilboan Monarch manufactured by Pella Industries. Civil and Defense aircraft production is led by CrossGen the largest aerospace firm in Gilboa, CrossGen also holds a major share of the global aerospace engines market. Service Sector Over 50% of Gilboa's GDP is centred around Banking and Insurance. Shiloh is Gilboa's largest financial sector with large concentrations of foreign bank branches. Agriculture Rural areas specialize in grains, corn and wheat as well as livestock. Farming makes up 5% of Gilboa's GDP. Culture Sports Gilboa's national sport is Soccer. It has two teams that compete internationally: The Lorem United and the South End Storm. Gilboa also has a national Rugby team called the Gilboan Premiere based in bethany. International Tennis tournaments are held at Unity Stadium in East Shiloh. Media Gilboans are of the top five tv viewers in the world. The most successful network is the UNN (Unity News Network) which is the leading source of information for the whole country. There are 12 million bloggers in Gilboa and one of the most popular of gossip blog sites in 200 Meters. Music The music of Gilboa is mostly rythmic and lyrical with most of it's influence coming from the indigenous music of Carmel. Elements from folk idioms such as blues and big band were adopted and transformed into popular genres with global audiences. The popularity of jazz, country music, rythm and blues still rivals more recent creations including rock and roll, hip hop and house music. Cuisine The primary grain used in Gilboan cusine is wheat. Indigenous foods such as Turkey, White-Tailed Deer Venison, Potatoes, Corn and Squash. Metropolitan cities such as Shiloh offer up a taste of everything. Tourists in the capital may even be surprised as to find Gath favorites readily available in cafes and diners. Geography & Climate Geography The great Prosperity River valley dominates northern Gilboa, While the Port at Pella is the chief western feature of the valley, which also includes the river prosperity flowing southwest to the Elysium Bay. The rugged Gideon Mountains, with vast tracts of wilderness, lie west of the valley. Most of the southern part of the country is on the Plains of Dan, which stretch from the southeast to the Abilene Mountains. Gilboa borders the Elysium Bya; Austeria, which shares a ater border with Gilboa, Gath, and the provinces of Simeon. A majority of Gilboa is dominated by farms, forests, rivers, mountains and lakes. Gideon Park is the largest in Gilboa. It is larger than the Lydia National Park and Unity River Valley combined. The Arcadian River begins with Lake Orli which flows south through the eastern part of the country. Climate Gilboa generally has a humid continental climate. Weather in Gilboa is heavily influenced by two continental air masses: a warm, humid body from the southwest and a cold, dry one from the northwest. A cool humid airflow from the North Elysium also has an effect on the weather, albeit to a lesser extent than the continental ones. Many continental frontal boundries move across Gilboa, and a storm systems moving north along the coast often affect the southern areas of the country. Winter Temperature : -25 C or lower in the northern mountains; -15 C or colder in the southwestern and east-central plains. Summer Temperature: from 25 to 30 C over much of the country. Category:Nations